


The Apprentice and the Inventor (sort of)

by LuckyKoda



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoda/pseuds/LuckyKoda
Summary: This was a crazy idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Andy Diggle/Carly Diggle, Donna Smoak/Original Character, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Apprentice and the Inventor (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity missed her parents. Her father had died when she was very young, so for almost nine years, she and her mother lived together in their beautiful farmhouse. She and her mom loved animals, so their farm had all sorts of both common and more exotic creatures. Eventually, her mother longed to marry again, so she began looking for suitors. Not too long after, she met Robert Lance. Robert Lance was the head of security for their little town and a member of the town council. He was a widower and had twin daughters: Rebecca and Rachael. The two girls were very well-mannered while in public, but whenever no one was around they were incredibly rude to Felicity. She thought her mother was in love, so she figured she could tolerate it for her. Soon after Robert Lance began courting Donna Smoak, they decided to get married. Felicity hoped that since they had become step-sisters, Rebecca and Rachael wouldn’t be so rude and excluding. She was wrong. They began tormenting her whenever their parents were in the room, and when Donna became ill only a year after her wedding, it only got worse. For Felicity’s eleventh birthday, shortly before she died, Donna gave her a pet dragon: Lilith. Dragon’s were small and easy to keep as pets, but were rare. Before her mother’s death, Felicity’s step-father was a warm and kind man, but after she passed, he turned into a cold and hard man who cared for little and shunned Felicity because she reminded him of his loss. Before her mother’s death, Felicity would invent strange but clever and useful devices, but afterwards, her sister’s and father fired the few servants they had and forced Felicity to clean the house along with taking care of the animals as she usually did and keeping good grades in school, which thankfully wasn’t a problem for her. For about six years her life had been horrible and she probably would have given up hope and quit planning an escape if it wasn’t for her best friend in the world. Her best friend, Oliver, happened to be the stonemason’s apprentice. Oliver had lost both his parents to the same disease that took her father, but thankfully, the stonemason and his wife had taken him in and raised him for most of his life. He was a hard worker, incredibly strong and fit due to his work, loyal, protective, and compassionate. Felicity had met him at school when they were about six years old and up until her mother married again, he was at her house as often as he could be. Now, especially since her step-father and sisters disapproved of both him and their friendship, he could only visit for short periods of time late each evening after dark fell. Ever since her mother died he had been helping her plan her escape.   
“Lis, you there?” Oliver whispered from just outside her bedroom window.   
She had a bedroom on the main floor, so it was easy for her to slip out the window every night and back in in the morning.   
She quickly climbed out the window and gave him a hug, relishing the warm and safe feeling she got whenever she was with him. “Yah, sorry I’m a bit late. I had to finish the dishes. I had to get the kitchen done today. How has your day been? You look a bit worn down.” She asked him, worried. She knew he was tougher than most, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about her best friend in the world.   
“I’ve been better. Today was a very long day and it didn’t help that both you step-father and Sir Viren Schandlier both came in with large and complicated requests today. Mrs. Carly Diggle has been feeling incredibly ill due to her pregnancy, so Mr. Andy Diggle stayed with her for most of the day and left me to man the shop on my own.” He told her, reaching over to affectionately scratch Lilith’s head.   
“Any new escape plans? Nothing I’ve thought of today is even remotely plausible.” She said, sighing.   
“Actually, yah. I, uh, might have accidentally told Mr. Diggle about our escape plans.” Oliver told, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You what?” Felicity asked worriedly. She didn’t know the Diggles very well, so she didn’t know whether she should worry or be relieved.  
“Yah. He actually helped me figure out a possible plan.” Oliver said.  
“Really?” Felicity said, slightly skeptical, but mostly excited.  
“Yup. You know how the Spring Festival is beginning next week? Well, I thought that we could slip away with one of the many merchants that come through then and get out of here. Head somewhere far away and start somewhere new. Mr. Diggle thought it was a good idea, and offered to write to his brother and see if we could head there and stay with him. He said his brother was also a mason, and his wife was actually an inventor.” Oliver explained, hoping it was a good idea.  
“That’s actually an amazing plan. Being able to work with another inventor? That would be spectacular. I will have to try to get permission from my step-father to attend the festival. We could probably pull it off without his permission, but the plan would go much smoother if we had his permission. I will ask him tomorrow and hope for the best.” Felicity said, whisper-shouting excitedly and throwing herself at Oliver for a hug.   
Oliver caught her easily and chuckled, “Good. Mr. Diggle has already sent word to his brother. I have also already begun storing up more dried meats and other travel supplies. All you have to do is pack whatever you wish to take with you from here and be ready when it’s time.”  
“Thank you.” Felicity told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was everything to her just as she was everything to him. They knew how they felt about each other, but knew they couldn’t do act upon it until they were both free. “I should probably go. We both will need our rest if we are to escape successfully.”  
“Goodnight Felicity. I love you.” He told her, kissing her on the cheek.   
“I love you too Oliver.” She told him, and the quietly snuck back into her room.   
The next morning, Felicity got up ridiculously early so she could finish her chores early and hopefully gain permission to attend the fair festivities. As soon as she was finished, she approached her step-father, who was in the study working and finishing his lunch. She knocked twice and waited for permission to enter. She knew he didn’t like being disturbed without permission.   
“Enter.” Her step-father said, sounding bored.  
She gracefully and quietly walked in until she was standing immediately in front of his desk. “Step-Father?” she said.  
“Yes?” he questioned.  
“Would you be ever so gracious as to permit me to attend the fair a festival these next three weeks?” She asked, ever so careful to word her request as politely and innocently as possible.  
“Hm. I suppose you may go, IF all of your chores are done, the animals cleaned, and as long as you stay far away from that mason apprentice that seems to be fond of you. That churlish, crooked-nosed knave will do nothing but disgrace you and dirty our family name. If I see you anywhere near him, or him anywhere near you at any point in time, you will be confined to the house for two months. And I will be watching.” He warned her.   
“Thank you.” She said as cordially as she could. Inwardly she was furious. She knew her father disproved of Oliver, but she never thought he would say call him those things or forbid her from seeing him. She would have to talk to Oliver about it tonight. For the rest of that day, she did her best to make the house as spotless as possible and cleaned the animals.   
At dinner, while Felicity was serving the food, the twins began discussing the festival and what activities they were excited to watch. Felicity knew better than to attempt to join the conversation, but apparently, her step-father had another trick up his sleeve.   
“Rebecca, Rachael. Felicity is going to be joining you at the festivities, so you all must stick together during the events.” Robert Lance said.  
“Father!” Both girls protested.   
“You either all go together, or none of you go at all.” He said, leaving the table and ending the argument.   
“Great. We will be stuck with you.” Rebecca complained.   
“After the first night of festivities, I highly doubt father would mind if we accidently lost Felicity. What do you think Rebecca?” Rachael asked.  
“Splendid idea Rachael.” Rebecca responded. With haughty sniffs, the twins got up and decided to retire to their rooms, leaving Felicity to clean up. After Felicity had finished cleaning, she headed to her bedroom and slipped out the window, heading towards the barn.   
“Oliver?” She whispered.  
“Yes Felicity?” Oliver responded, grinning. They hugged and then got to business.  
“How did it go?” Oliver asked.  
“He permitted my attendance, but declared that my step-sister’s must accompany me during the festivities. They plan on slipping away the second day, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” She told him. She suddenly wouldn’t meet his gaze. She was still furious and ashamed of her step-father for what he said about Oliver.  
“Felicity, what’s upsetting you?” Oliver asked, worried about her. She never kept things from him. That wasn’t something they did.  
“My father. He……he called you a churlish, crooked-nosed knave.” She finally told him.   
Oliver started laughing. He did his best to stifle the noise from it. Felicity was surprised and confused.  
“Felicity, your father orders me to stay away from you every time he comes by the masonry. He also regularly insults me. I know what he thinks of me, and I’m fairly sure he knows what I think of him.” He tells her. “I’m not worried. Mr. Diggle’s brother responded and has welcomed us to come stay with him and his family, so we can plan to leave on the second night of the festival.”   
“Alright. I’m already packed, and the festival stars it two days, so we shall be ready to leave as soon as possible in three.” She agrees. The pair hug quickly and then Felicity escapes back to her room. She cannot wait until she can spend all the time she wants with Oliver. Ever since they were barely eleven, they had only been able to meet late at night for brief periods of time, always living in fear of being caught. He was seventeen and she would be turning seventeen in a month. She couldn’t wait to be free.   
Two days passed and the three week-long festival began. Felicity enjoyed watching the shows and seeing what beautiful trinkets the merchants brought from far off lands, but would rather not be doing it with her step-sisters. She saw Oliver from afar, but other than making eye-contact, neither did anything to acknowledge the other’s presence. They both knew the all too likely possibility that her step-father had men watching to see if she followed his rules and conditions. It would be easier to slip away the next night after dark.   
The next evening, she arrived at the festival early when there were few people there, and hid her bag full of supplies and a few trinkets from her mother in the spot where she had agreed to meet and escape with Oliver later that night. She then returned home and waited for the twins to head to the fair again. Almost immediately after they arrived, her she let her step-sisters ditch her in the immense crowds that were gathered there. For a while, she wandered from cart to cart looking at the beautiful items offered and wished she could buy one. She had very little money, but wanted to buy something special for Oliver. When she stopped in front of a particular cart, she saw the gift for him. She knew in her bones it was meant to be his and bought it with most of the little money she had. Once night had begun to fall, she began walking towards their meeting spot. Other than the glimpse of him yesterday, Felicity had not had a chance to speak to Oliver in two days and she missed him terribly. When she finally arrived, she was worried because it seemed that Oliver wasn’t here yet. She waited for a few moments, and then finally, he showed up. The moment she saw him she was furious and began plotting revenge.   
“What happened to you?” She asked. He looked like he had been beat up fairly thoroughly.  
“Some soldier, almost definitely your father’s, attacked me late last night as I was heading back the the Diggle’s home. I fought back as best I could, (which was fairly well, since his neighbors growing up had been retired elite military agents who had somewhat trained him in the art of strategy and fighting.) but six on one is a tricky situation. I will be fine Felicity. Just a sprained wrist, some fractured ribs, and cuts and bruises. Nothing that won’t heal in a few weeks.” He explained, reassuring her as best he could.   
She hated Robert Lance for what he had done to Oliver, but knew it would be best to leave and be free now than to confront him and lose her chance at freedom possibly forever.  
“Alright,” she said, gently hugging him and carefully kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s go.”  
They quickly geared up their horses, and with Lilith resting on her shoulder, they rode towards their freedom, following the instructions sent by the Diggles.


End file.
